1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a beverage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitarily constructed apparatus which may be inserted into a recess provided in a console of a vehicle for adjustably supporting beverage containers of various sizes.
2. Discussion
Beverage containers are available in a wide range of sizes and are often transported in the passenger compartments of motor vehicles for the convenience of the occupants. By the nature of their generally upright and cylindrical constructions, beverage containers are not sufficiently stable to functionally withstand the jostling encountered during normal motor vehicle travel unless physically held or otherwise appropriately secured. Because it is often desirable to set aside a beverage container during the course of a trip, the containers are often placed on the floor or other surface where they are likely to be upset.
Currently, many automotive vehicle manufactures provide the passenger compartment of each vehicle with one or more devices for supporting a beverage container. The devices provide a place to secure a beverage container during vehicle operation. Typically, the devices are either stationary platforms mounted horizontally with respect to the vehicle in open view, or they are retractable or hidden from view and pulled out when needed. Previously, cup holders have been coupled with ashtrays, glove compartment doors, or simply formed as a cylindrical cavity in a vehicle console.
Cylindrical cavities formed in a vehicle console for supporting a beverage container are advantageous in that they are easily manufactured and relatively inexpensive. However, one problem with such an arrangement for supporting beverage containers is the inability to readily secure beverage containers of varying sizes. Known arrangements intended to adjustably accommodate beverage containers of various sizes include multiple parts resulting in increased expense and increased labor for installation. Thus, a need in the relevant art exists to provide an apparatus having a simple and inexpensive construction capable of adjusting to accommodate beverage containers of various dimensions.